


All That I’m Fighting For

by AngelBaby76



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: After the devastating war against the Avengers, Captain America has hung up his shield. Now, Steve Rogers is taking a journey, one that will take him to a small mountain town, deep in the heart of Washington. There, he discovers himself, and finds himself falling for the young widow, a woman who's past once involved him.As he is settling into retirement, finding solace on the small ranch that Savannah Carter owns, he is once again in need of the Avengers, and Steve finds him fighting not  only for humanity, but also for the woman he has fallen for.Does not follow MCU timeline. Takes place after Civil War and before Infinity Wars.





	1. Chapter 1

Every soldier must know, before he goes into battle, how the little battle he is to fight fits into the larger picture, and how the success of his fighting will influence the battle as a whole. Bernard Law Montgomery


	2. Chapter One

 

 

 

The vintage _Harley_ stopped at the crest of the hill, and as the driver pulled down the knitted face mask, he felt the wet snow collect in his long hair and beard,but he ignored the bitter cold, and looked at the small town nestled between two mountain ranges, a vast acreage of forest, and off in the distance, glittering from the rising sun, was a huge lake all covered in white.

Steve Rogers hadn’t been prepared for the sight before him as he created that hill. All he was focused on was finding a place to sleep, and some good food. But the sight below him, was a sight to behold.

He had been traveling the country for months, not staying anywhere longer than a couple of days. No matter how tired he was, Steve felt a calling to the Pacific Northwest, he wasn’t sure why, but the urge was persistent, so he had no choice it to follow it.

And when he saw the little mountain town of Chelan, he knew his journey was over.

As Steve was pulling up his knitted mask, he felt the phone in his jacket pocket start to vibrate. He took off one glove, reached into the down filled pocket and took the phone out, to see the text on the greenish screen.

**Worried about you. You don’t have to give me a location, but please let me know you’re okay. Buck**

After taking off without a word to anyone, Steve understood Buckys concerns, but he was t ready to reach out to him. Not yet.

With a sigh, he tucked  the phone safely back into its resting spot, slid on the gloves, and then revved the engine, and headed to the sleepy little town below him.

➖➖➖➖

Death would always have its hold on her. Whether it was some fleeting shadow of this that passed across the woman’s troubled dreams and woke her on this morning, she would never know. Because the nightmare left as soon as she opened her green eyes, and when she did, she somehow knew the world was somehow altered. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and felt the suffocating anxiety creep up inside of her.

The red glow of her alarm showed it was yet an hour till the time she has to wake her, and she lay quiet still, not lifting her head, trying to sort out the change. She half-excepted to hear the loud explosions that had been in her nightmare.

It was dark but not as dark as it should be. Across the bedroom, she could clearly make out the dull flint of the mirror on her dresser, and above them, the many framed photos of a life more than four years ago, a past she tried so desperately to forget.

As the anxiety continued to build, she felt something wet nuzzle her hand, and she turned her head, and sitting near the bed was a huge German Shepard.

“It’s okay boy,” Savanna turned over and grabbed the black fur, and nuzzled her face into its fur.

Savannah Carter was just 32 years old and already a widow going on four years. After the death of her husband, she packed up all that would fit into her old Bronco, and headed west. Several months later, she found Chelen. It was as far away from New York as she could get.

Letting go of the dogs fur, she slid the comforter off her legs, and instantly shivered against the cold. She heard the muted roar of the furnace coming alive in the basement and the old farmhouse floorboards started their ritual creaking complaint. She slipped out of the sheets and went to the window, and pulled back the red curtains.

It has snowed during the night. The first fall of the winter. And from the wood slats of the fence up near the pond, she guessed there was at least a foot of it, and in big fat, lazy flakes, more was being added to the huge drifts. With no wind, it was perfect, and driftless, heaped in huge portions alongthe cherry trees she had planted last spring.

The trill sound of her phone snapped Savannah out of her thoughts, and she let the curtains fall back into place. When she reached the phone, and saw the number, she let out a sigh of frustration.

So much for her day off.

“Savannah!” as she put the phone to her ear and heard the older woman’s voice, she could hear the urgency. “I know this is your day off, but Pete called in sick, and I have to cover for him. Can you please waitress for me until Melanie comes in?”

Savannah sighed and looked over at her dog, Axyel, who was currently asleep on her bed. She took the black hair tie off from around her wrist, pulled her flaxen colored hair into a pony tail, and secured it.

 

“I’ll be there in twenty.” She sighed and hung up the phone, and looked at Axyl who was looking at her. “Sorry furface, gotta pay the bills.”


	3. Chapter Two

 

 

Except for the loud rumblings of his bike, it was eerily quiet as Steve drove along the deserted streets. Not a living soul was out was out this time of morning, and Steve imagined them all tucked in warmly in their beds, and it made him suddenly realize how bone tired he was, and he felt like he could sleep for a week.  
  
He was about to give up hope on this town, until he came to the outskirts of town, and blinking off and on in red, was _Pops Diner_ and it looked like heaven.  
  
As he walked inside the diner, a little bell rang above his head and he looked around the nearly empty diner. A few patrons were sitting in booths and when the bell clang, they all stopped eating to look at the stranger that had come strolling into town.  
  
“Take a seat anywhere!” Came a husky femle voice, coming from somewhere in the back.  
  
Steve grabbed a menu from the hostess desk, and with eyes following him, he took a seat at the bar. He opened the menus d pretended to study it, feeling like a fish in an aquarium.  
  
"Sorry about that wait hon, but I'm acting as cook and waitress until my relief gets here. What can I start you off with?"When he heard the feminine voice, he looked up so see a woman who was in her late sixties, salt and pepper hair piled onto of her head, and a tired look in her eyes. As she looked at Steve, he could see the concern in her dark blue eyes. "You look half frozen! Why don't I get you some coffee and you can take your time thinking on what you want."  
  
"Thanks." Steve turned over the white ceramic mug, and watched the older woman pour the hot liquid into it, and he never seen anything more delicious in his life. As he took a sip, he read her name tag. "Thanks Doris."  
  
“We are a long way from the major highway.” Doris placed the carafe back into the warmer and turned to look at the newcomer, “and we don’t get much visitors.”  
  
“Just traveling.” Steve replied as he took a careful sip of the hot liquid, welcoming the warmth. “If you could tell me wher the nearest hotel is?”  
  
“Not for miles.” Doris took out the pen from behind her ear and tapped it thoughtfully on the pad. “Getting a huge storm coming in today. Ain’t gonna get over the pass.” Doris knew of a place, but she wasn’t sure how much she could trust this stranger. “The special is the two eggs any style, hash browns and bacon.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Steve smiled at her as he handed her the menu. He didn’t want to sound so crestfallen, but the idea of going back into that cold depressed him.  
  
He almost jumped when he heard the bell clang above the door, so he turned to see a woman hurriedly strolling through the door, a swirl of snow collecting around her black boots.  
  
“Sorry Doris!” She quickly walked around the counter, and grabbed an apron off a hook. “She wouldn’t start again.”  
  
“Third time this an week!” Doris grumbled as she looked at the young woman. “We have a newbie,” she gestured her head to where Steve was quietly eating his food, trying not to evasdrip.  
  
Savannah looked behind Doris to see the man with the long hair and beard, then at the woman she adopted as her grandmother. “Do you know why he’s hear?”  
  
Doris shrugged as she handed Savannah the order pad. “Didn’t say, but he’s looking for a place to stay. But, Savannah.” Doris lightly grabbed the woman’s arm. “He’s a stranger.”  
  
“It’s okay Doris.” Savannah gave her a reassuring smile. “I have Axyl.”  
  
Since showing up in this small town four years ago, Doris quickly befriended Savannah. And in those four years,the only thing she knew about the young woman, was that her husband had died. She worried about Savannah’s vulernabilty, but when Savannah purchased Axyl three years ago, that dog proved time and time again, he would die for his master.  
  
“Okay.” Doris sighed as she shuffled back into the kitchen.  
  
Steve had tried his best not to over hear the conversation, but the bits he could hear, he could tell that the older woman didn’t trust him.  
  
“Would ya like more coffee?”  
  
When Steve heard that soft, husky voice, he lifted his head and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen on a woman. The were the colors of clovers, and they were framed by thick, black lashes.  
  
“Yeah, Thanks,” he looked over to the black name tag and her name etched in gold. “Savannah.” He lifted the mug so she could fill it with the coffee.  
  
“Is that your Harley out front.” She couldn’t help but smile as he looked at her, shock evident in his tourqouise colored eyes.  
  
“It is, yeah.”  
  
“You’re not getting over these passes in that. My Bronco can barley make it.”  
  
“I have no choice,” Steve smiled at her. “No rooms here.” It was a huge relief to not see any recognition in her eyes.  
  
“Just so happens,” Savannah turned from him to put the pot back on the warmer, “I have downstairs basement that’s been turned into an apartment. It’s not much, but it’s a warm dry place.”  
  
“I can pay ya rent.” Steve placed the mug on the counter, and he could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. So when he turned to look behind him, he saw a state cop in a dark brown uniform glaring at him.  
  
Thanks to her husbands pension, Savannah was very comfortable, so she didn’t really need the money. “You can pay me in labor around the house. She’s an old one and needs some work. I’ve been working on her for almost four years, so an extra pair of hands would be a blessing.” She smiled at stranger, taking in his facial features, wondering why he looked so familiar to her. Where has she seen those beautiful eyes of his, and that genuine smile?  
  
“We got a deal.”  
  
Savannah extended her hand. “Savannah Carter.”  
  
“Steve Rogers.” There it was, that flash of recognition, but it was so brief, he wondered if he had imagined it.  
  
“Well Melanie called and she can’t come in,” Doris appeared from the back, an annoyed look on her face. “And weather is getting worse, so Savannah start closing up. No use being open if no one can eat.”  
  
Savannah smiles at Steve. “Then it’s settled. Should take me twenty minutes. There’s a clothing store a few doors down, they have winter clothes. You can wait for me by the Bronco.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
After paying the bill, Steve walked over to the clothing store, and by the time he got to the Bronco, he saw the cop leaning against the front fog light bar.  
  
“I don’t want any trouble.” Steve did not like the way the cop was looking at him.  
  
The officer put his hand on his belt, letting Steve see the service issues pistol. “We don’t kindly to strangers, especially ones who are trouble. _Steve Rogers_ ,” he slipped Steve a cold, malicious smile, “or should I say Captain America.”  
  
“That’s not me anymore.”  
  
“Most people round here look at you guys as hero’s, but I don’t.” The Officer lofted off the grill and took a step towards Steve. “You bring her any harm, and I’ll lock you away myself.”  
  
Steve watched as the Officer walked back towards the diner, and as Savannah stepped outside, he could here bits of an argument.  
  
“You okay?” Steve asked as Savannah stormed to the Bronco, her face red in anger.”  
  
“Yeah.” Savannah yanked open the driver’s side door. “Let’s go before the storm hits.”  
  
As Steve got in the passengers seat, he could see the Officer staring him down, and didn’t break eye contact until the Bronco drove down the Main Street.


End file.
